


A very Johnlock wedding

by Tbob789



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Mary Morstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbob789/pseuds/Tbob789
Summary: John and Sherlock getting married. I'm pretending that everything from the fall onwards never happened.





	A very Johnlock wedding

  "Are you trying on your ring again?" Molly said with a smile. "John wanted me to mind them so you would wait until the wedding". Sherlock continued to stare at his ring. "I don't see why I have to wait, it's the perfect ring picked out by a perfect man." Molly hadn't seen him this happy in a long time it usually took a very exciting case for his mood to be this good. "What if he doesn't show up? What if he doesn't want to get married anymore?" Sherlock said suddenly sounding scared. Molly put her arms around him to give him a hug. Once she was finished she looked at him still smiling and said "John loves you very much and you love him. He'd never leave you and you know how happy thinking about being with you forever makes him." Sherlock nodded and muttered a thank you. 

In Baker Street, John was starting to have similar worries. John set down his mug and started to panic."I'm making a mistake aren't I? I shouldn't marry him, it's unfair. Sherlock deserves someone a lot better than me. What am I going to do?"  
Greg had guessed that he'd have to give one of them the "calm down you're just nervous" speech so he was well prepared. "Listen mate, if there's better out there Sherlock doesn't want it. He loves you alright so here's what you're gonna do. Tomorrow you will marry you're best friend because you both love each other and everyone waited too long for ye to get together we're not waiting that long for the marriage. Plus I paid a bloody fortune for my rented suit." John laughed and thanked him. 

"Lestrade wake up" is not the first thing Greg expected to hear first thing in the morning. He also wasn't expecting to see a grinning Sherlock standing above him already in his tuxedo. Greg grabbed his phone to check the time and then looked up at Sherlock trying to hold back his yawn. "It's three am Sherlock. Exactly three am." Maybe letting Sherlock stay had been a bad idea but he refused to stay at home so he would be away from John. Even though John thinks that tradition is ridiculous. But Greg felt he had to offer his couch as Sherlock's best man.  
"You're stating the obvious it's my wedding day. It's finally my wedding day. I'm marrying John Watson." He said happily. Greg fought the urge to point out that Sherlock was the one pointing out the obvious now and instead gave him a smile. The two started to get ready then because nothing was allowed to go wrong. 

"He's four minutes and thirty four and a half seconds late." Sherlock said nervously playing with his watch. "He's dead. Somebody murdered my fiance right before the big day." Greg sighed, "John's fine. Relax." Sherlock tried anxiously to distract himself but it wasn't working. "He's definitely dead, Lestrade. Time for us to go find the body we'll need to " Sherlock's sentence was cut off when he saw his almost husband. They wore matching bespoke tuxedos which Mycroft paid for. He looked perfect as always and that smile never failed to reassure Sherlock that everything was okay as long as he had him. His John.

John finished reading his beautifully written vow. There's no way he could top that. Top his vow that is, he has topped John many times. Greg handed Sherlock his sheet with the words he had written. It had been so hard to try summarize his love for John but he hoped he'd done okay. Before he spoke he looked to the crowd his three mother figures had been brought to tears by John's words . Those three being Mrs Hudson, his mummy and John's mother. He looked to Molly and Mycroft who both gave him reassuring smiles. Finally he looked to the most important smile coming from the man in front of him before he started to read. "I was so alone and I owe you so much. I love you John Watson. I have since the day we met and I will until my last breath." Those final lines brought tears down John checks and he was surprised that he had lasted this long. As he looked around he say that he thankfully wasn't the only one. "Was it okay?" Sherlock asked. "Brilliant, Sherlock it was absolutely perfect." 

   
As they cut the cake in unison John grabbed some and covered his husband's face in icing. Sherlock immediately kissed him until they pull away giggling and covered in cake. Molly captured a picture of the two it was only her sixtieth wedding picture to take. When it was time for the first dance John knew this was the part he had to make sure was most special because of his husband's love for dancing. The two danced for what seemed like eternity they were gradually joined by other couples. When John saw an unexpected pair. "I didn't think my brother in-law could dance." Sherlock looked in his direction and shared John's surprise. "What's more surprising is that he choose Lestrade over cake". The two laughed and John said "it's time they got together but I think I definitely got the better brother." 

John saw Mrs Hudson talking to Harry and his mother. As he came over to join the conversation he quickly noticed that Mrs Hudson had one too many drinks. "Now I definitely will need to get my earplugs tonight since my boys can be so loud when they're". John quickly handed her tea to distract her and saw Harry smiling at him. Fortunately for John, his mother didn't seem to hear what had been said. Meanwhile Sherlock found his parents who said it was a miracle that their youngest is married and their oldest finally has got himself a partner. When Sherlock was about to leave his mother pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm glad you found someone who loves you as much as we do" She whispers. "Look after him,dear". "Always, mummy" Sherlock replied 

That night ,as the two were in bed, Sherlock brought John's hand up to kiss it. Once finished John tangled their fingers together. "I never thought we'd get here" John whispered. "That's because you're an idiot" Sherlock whispered back. When John gave him that look Sherlock continued. "I knew it was going to happen since our first case together and I'm rarely wrong." The two laughed and talked for hours until they finally slept. Fingers still intertwined when the husbands woke the next morning. Together as they should always be.


End file.
